I can always trust my Hatter
by Marykim20
Summary: What if Ilosovic Stayne did notice Bayard growling at Tarrant's teapot and then retreating? What if he figured out that the Mad Trio was hiding something important? How would that change the storyline? First AU.
1. Chapter 1: Saved

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, 2010, I use it only in entertaining purposes**

**A/N: **Well, It's been awhile, isn't it? I had an author's block, you know... Nasty thing, that is. Of course you do know. Anyway, here is my new story. I hope you'll find it worth reading. Forgive me some possible mistakes, English is not my first language, after all. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saved**

She walked through the forest behind the Cheshire Cat. It was a little weird to go after someone you barely knew. But Chess had helped Alice with her wounds and she assumed she could trust him. After all, the girl couldn't get out of this forest on her own, she needed someone who knew how to find a way out. And she had found one. Well, _he _had found her.

And now she was going after him, hoping he wasn't enemy or worse. To tell the truth, Alice seemed to recognize him. She'd seen this Cat once. Although she couldn't recall where and when.

Suddenly he stopped. And Alice looked at him inquiringly. The Cheshire Cat just smiled, "Here you go," and evaporated.

"Wait!" Alice called, but the feline was already gone. She sighed, "How on earth I'm going to find a way out of here, when my only hope has just gone?" Suddenly she heard music. It seemed that somewhere near was someone she could speak to. Perhaps, even sane one. For a moment she pondered over if she should go there. But her curiosity overtook her and the girl moved to where the music was coming from.

Then she reached a clearing. There was a big table, full of sweets, teapots and cups. The music, which she'd heard earlier, was playing by a gramophone that was standing on the other little table not far from the big one.

The girl then looked at two persons, who were sitting at the table, seemingly sleeping. _'Funny. I wonder what mother would say if I fell asleep like that, right at the tea-table. I need to try that when I wake up.'_

Suddenly the lid of one of the teapots lifted and a little dormouse crawled out of the teapot, yawning. Alice hadn't seen this dormouse before, so it appeared to be three persons at the table. Then the girl noticed that the two others were not already asleep, but looking straight at her. The first one was a hare and he stared at her in shock. His expression was so mad, that Alice unwittingly felt uneasy under his stare. However, the man, who was sitting at the end of the table, looked at her with a bright friendly smile, and Alice instantly felt relief that perhaps she met a good company. Just the eyes of the stranger told her that she was safe there.

Alice moved closer to the table. But at that moment the man stood up from his chair, jumped onto the table and started moving towards her. Alice nearly laughed when she saw how the scones and tea-cups nearly fell from the table. And the man's walk was really funny. However she felt uneasy when he approached the end, then hopped down and kneeled in front of her. That prevented her from laughing.

"It's you," the stranger lisped with the wide grin.

"No! It's not! McTwisp brought us the wrong Alice!" The dormouse exclaimed.

"It's the wrong Alice?" The hare pulled at his ears with a madder expression on his face than before.

"It's absolutely Alice! You're absolutely Alice! I'd know you anywhere! I'd know him anywhere!" The man exclaimed.

Alice looked at his appearance. He was seemingly a hatter. She could tell that by his damaged from mercury hands and a top hat on his head. Plus, he was mad. Mad as a hatter only could be.

He grasped her arm, and jumped onto the table once more, but this time Alice had to jump there as well. The Hatter dragged her across it towards the other end, where he usually sat. He pulled a chair to the right from his own, laid a pile of books there, so that Alice could sit enough highly to drink tea. Then all of them began telling her about that place, where the ruler was a tyrant, and about waiting for the Alice.

Chessur soon joined the party and probably said something wrong, for the Hatter stood up from his chair with his eyes red and called the feline all sorts of words, which Alice wouldn't know, but nonetheless she understood that they were dirty words of the most foul meaning.

Luckily, the Hatter, whose name appeared to be Tarrant Hightopp, calmed down and muttered something about one particular day and what was it… futterwacken? Alice decided not to dwell on it too long. The Hatter was mad, after all.

Suddenly they heard the neighing of horses. Instantly, all of the creatures present became serious and worried.

"The Knave," whispered the Dormouse.

"Good-bye," Chessur said and evaporated.

The Hatter then pulled out a vial with amber coloured liquid in it and forcefully poured it down Alice's throat, not even asking her permission, "Drink this quickly!"

Alice shoved the vial out of the way, but too late. She already began coughing and shrinking. The Hatter then took her by the waist with one hand and tucked the girl into the teapot, covering it with the lid.

"Let me out!" Alice called, but he wouldn't listen to her. Or perhaps he just didn't hear her, for the lid was already on its place. Then she heard a voice. Dark and unpleasant voice of a man. He spoke calmly, but she spotted a threat in his tone.

To her surprise he was asking about.. her. Why would a man, whom she hadn't met before, be searching for her? So she decided to sit quietly and listen carefully to each word.

The Hatter was a wonder! He didn't fight or insult him. He just... sang. The Knave didn't seem to like it though, for suddenly the teapot jerked slightly and she held her breath. The voice was now really close, "If you're hiding her, you'll lose your heads." Instantly, she knew that the man grabbed the Hatter and threatened him. She gasped. Tarrant was risking his life to save her, a girl, whom he'd never even met before!

"Already lost them," Tarrant choked.

Alice nearly laughed then. Hatter could say very funny things, even when being threatened. But the situation was serious and she dared not even smile. But then the Knave released her newly found friend and Alice heard him retreating.

The Hatter sighed with relief when the Knave stepped away from him. But to his shock he saw the table tremble and from under the table cloth appeared a head of a blood-hound. It growled at the teapot with Alice inside and Tarrant carefully covered the spout.

"Downal wyth Bluddy Begh Hid," he whispered.

The dog's eyes softened and it disappeared under the table again.

Tarrant looked up and to his fear he saw that the Knave was staring at the teapot in his hands. He seemed to notice that the blood-hound was growling at it first, and then retreated. _'No! Just not you,' _the Hatter pleaded silently, watching the man's expression.

"What's in there, Hatter?" the Knave walked back to Tarrant, his gaze never leaving the teapot.

"Where? Oh! Here? Nothing, Stayne. Just tea-leaves. I was going to add some water. I have it in the windmill. So if you'll excuse me," He stood up, pressing the teapot tightly to his chest.

"Of course," Stayne grinned.

Tarrant slowly made his way into the windmill and closed the door behind. Then he quickly rushed into the kitchen, closed another door behind him and placed the teapot on the counter. He lifted the lid, but suddenly blushed and lowered it again.

"Pardon," he murmured, "If you allow me..." He carefully raised the lid again, not looking down, and pulled out a lace from Alice's former dress. He was a master, so he quickly made a dress for her. When she was decent, he pulled the girl out and placed her on the counter.

"Alice, you must hide," he lisped, "Ilosovic Stayne is the most cruel man in Underland. He shows no mercy and he never forgives resistance to the Red Queen. That's what we do. I don't know how much time we have, but he can break into this kitchen at any time. I don't think he believed me. We'll try to distract him, but you, Alice, you should go to the White Queen!"

"Why is he after me? I've never been there before and I see him for the first time in my life!"

Tarrant stared at her in surprise, "You... don't remember, do you?"

"What should I remember?"

Suddenly they heard a crash. It seemed that Stayne already broke into the living-room.

The Hatter took off his hat and placed her on the brim. Then he walked towards the window and lisped, "Go to Marmoreal. It's just behind the Tugley Wood. Here, you see it?" And he showed her the forest. "Just go ahead and don't turn from the path you'll appear on soon. I promise I'll come to you. Just wait for me at my Queen's castle. Hold on tightly," And he tossed his hat with Alice out of the house.

As soon as he did that, the door to the kitchen burst open and the Knave with his claymore out.

"What are you doing here, Hatter?" He glowered at Tarrant.

"Well, as Ah already told ye Ah was goin' teh brew tea, Ah'm doin' jus' that!" The Hatter giggled nervously.

The knave looked about the room in search for something suspicious. He felt that something was wrong, but he couldn't put a finger upon it. Then it struck him.

"Where is your hat?" He stepped closer to Tarrant, raising his sword slightly.

The Hatter gulped and moved closer to the counter, where he spotted a knife. "My hat? I left it on the table in the living-room, why?"

The Knave then lunged at him with the sword, but Tarrant quickly took the knife and parried the blow. He dodged another blow and hopped aside, away from the window. That's when Stayne saw the Hatter's hat outside near the Tugley Wood. And small Alice standing nearby.

Tarrant saw what Stayne was looking at and lunged at him with his knife to distract the Knave. "Run, Alice! Run!"

Alice couldn't move. She couldn't leave Tarrant like that. Even his voice didn't make her run. She just stared at the battle inside the house. Then something appeared right in front of her, blocking the view. She gasped, but then exhaled in relief. It was Chess.

"Alice, you have to get to the White Queen!"

"But I can't leave you all here like this! I have to help you!"

"You _will _be very helpful, if you go to Marmoreal," Chessur was very nervous.

"No, I won't go without Hatter!"

Suddenly Chess took her in his paws, turned the Hatter's hat upside-down and placed the girl inside. "Sorry, Alice, but I have to do this." He lifted the hat with Alice and flew very fast away from the windmill through the forest. Alice stood up and gasped, when she nearly fell. She clutched the brim to prevent herself from falling and peered out. Chess was flying very fast. She could barely make out trees.

Then Chess slowed down a little. _'He must be tired,' _Alice thought. "Chessur, why did you do that?"

Chessur was silent for some moments, just flew through the Wood. Alice wanted to repeat her question, but he slowly spoke, "Tarrant still blames me for one deed. I know he'll never forgive me, but I still hope he'll become more loyal to me, and probably stop hating me."

"What did you do?"

Chess sighed, "He blames me for the death of his family."

"His family?" Alice gasped.

"Yes, the Hightopp Clan. I was there when they died. I abandoned them when this happened. I was a coward."

"What happened?"

"I cannot tell you, love. It's Tarrant who you must ask."

Alice contemplated it for some moments. She wanted to ask the Cat one more question, but suddenly she heard a whizz. And then Chess jerked, meowed and dropped the hat with Alice.

Alice yelped when the hat landed hard on the ground and the girl fell out of the hat, losing her consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **Too much cliché, huh? :) I don't care, really:) Oh, and sorry for the OOCness! Rewiew!


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Alice in Wonderland, nor Alice in Wonderland, 2010. I only borrow it to entertain myself and you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Captured.**

"My lord, we saw movement in the forest and instantly prepared our bows to fire. And it appeared to be the Cheshire Cat with the hat. So we shot."

Alice heard this and opened her eyes. She was still lying on the ground. Not far away from her she spotted Chess. He was unconscious and there was an arrow in his side.

"Chess!" Alice ran to him. He didn't even stir. The girl tried to pull out the arrow, but she was too small and didn't have enough strength.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Slowly Alice turned around to face the man, whom she'd never seen before. However, she instantly knew it was the Knave.

"So that is out little Alice. You've grown up since we last met." He chuckled, "However you need some Upelkuchen, so I'd be able to see you in your proper size."

He bent down and took her by the waist. Alice yelped, "What are you doing? Put me down immediately!"

The Knave didn't respond. He headed towards cards, who were holding bows in their... hands? _'They must have shot Chess,' _Alice thought.

Stayne gave the cards three little moneybags and headed towards his horse. He placed Alice on the saddle and mounted behind her. Alice wanted to dismount, but halted as she remembered that she was too small for that kind of thing. The Knave looked at her with evil grin, "No, you won't run away again, dear Alice," He took Alice once again and tucked her into his front pocket, "I strongly suggest you hold on tightly, or you'll fall out and die," he chuckled darkly. "Guards! You can leave the Cat here. He'll be dead in some hours. Just let the wound putrefy."

"No! Chess!" Alice shouted.

"Calm down, girl, you won't be able to help him," Stayne said, then punched the horse and they rode off into the forest.

* * *

Tarrant slowly opened his eyes. _'Where I am?' _He tried to rise up from the floor, but felt a stab of pain in his head. He squinted his eyes and raised his hand to touch the back of his head. The Hatter hissed in pain when he felt a bump there. Suddenly he remembered everything. The battle with Stayne and Alice's escape. "I must thank Chessur for that."

He forced himself to stand up. He looked around and realized that he was still in the kitchen. Stayne had hit him in the head and left there. Tarrant looked out the window. It was already dark.

The Hatter left the windmill and sighed. _'It's weird that Stayne let me live.' _He looked at the tea-table. There was no one. The Hatter sighed, _'Of course, he went after Alice.' _Tarrant determinately turned around and headed towards the Tugley Wood.

Tarrant had been taking this route before. However, it was ten years ago, so he hoped nothing has changed in Tugley Wood. Otherwise he'll be lost in the forest.

He walked like that for two hours, when suddenly he heard someone's moan not far away. Tarrant stopped in his tracks and turned to the sound. It was late at night and the only source of the light was the moon. But even the moon was very small. However, he was able to make out some movement in the bushes. Tarrant slowly made his way there and under the dim light of the moon he recognized Chessur.

"Chess!" He gasped when he saw the arrow in Chessur's side. Tarrant ran to his friend and carefully turned him to see his furry face.

"Forgive me, Tarrant," Chess whispered, "I am frumious guddler's scut!"

The Hatter stared at his friend in awe, "Chess, where is Alice?"

"I let them take her. I wasn't able to defend our Champion."

"No," Tarrant whispered. He turned his head to the side and spotted his precious hat there. "I'll take you to Mirana. She'll help you. And then I shall go to rescue Alice. I hope I have enough Time."

"No! Tarrant, you should go. Underland needs the Champion more than one useless cat with evaporating skills."

Silently the Hatter took his hat and placed it on his head, where it should be. Then he scooped the Cat in his arms and headed towards Marmoreal once again.

"We're almost there, I won't lose much Time." He simply said.

Chessur hadn't enough strength to argue or fight with the Hatter. The pain in his wound became almost unbearable. So he just sighed and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The horse was galloping through the forest to the direction of the windmill for some time. When Alice had been carried by Chess, she hadn't been able to examine her surroundings thoroughly. But the horse was much slower, so she decided to look around. There was nothing peculiar in the Wood at first, but soon she noticed that there were more trees without leaves. Dead trees. The horse then slowed down and continued to walk slowly. The atmosphere was frightening and Alice was about to ask the Knave where they were, but then she saw a clearing in front of them.

Alice gasped. The mist was forming under the horse's legs and she could make out some burnt boards. She lifted her gaze and saw the silhouettes of houses. They were fully burnt as well.

"What is that place?" She asked the Knave.

Stayne chuckled, "It used to be a very fine village. The Hightop Clan lived here some years ago."

"The Hightopp Clan? Wait! The Hatter has something to do with this!"

"Yes, about ten years ago he lived here too."

"What have you done to Tarrant?" Alice suddenly remembered the battle in the kitchen.

"Ah, you're worrying about him. Why should you? He's just a hatter." Stayne grinned evilly.

"He is my friend!"

"Your friend? Alice, dear, you've just met him, you cannot possibly call him a friend."

"Firstly, I'm not dear," Alice stated through gritted teeth, "Secondly, he tried to save my life! From you!"

"And how do you know that I'm going to kill you, Alice?"

"I trust Hatter."

Stayne looked at her maliciously, "I don't want to hear about it anymore. You're too stupid to understand, that _we _are your friends here. Not that bunch of lunatics!"

"You're..." Alice began to retort.

"Enough! Will you listen to the story of the Hightopp Clan, hm?"

Alice understood that the only way to hear the story was to keep silent. She merely nodded to him.

He grinned and moved on with the story, "The Hightopp Clan used to live and prosper in Underland for decades. At first they had been the most respectable clan in the kingdom. Then Underland was conquered by the White Queen, the most cruel monarch underlandians have ever known. The White Queen exiled her own mother and beheaded her father. Her elder sister, the Red Queen was able to run away and hide in Outlands for some time. Underlandians hated the new Queen. Everyone, except for the Hightopps. They loved her and the White Queen used them as her army." Stayne sighed and went on, "Underlandians decided that the White Queen must be dethroned and the Red Queen had to took her place. I was the most loyal to the Red Queen so it was me who was permitted to destroy the Hightopp Clan. On Horunvendush day, when the White Queen and the Hightopps were celebrating some feast, we stroke. I and my loyal pal, the Jabberwocky. We burnt down the whole village and killed everyone there. Except for two. Tarrant Hightopp was able to save the Queen and survive himself. Iracebeth of Crims, the Red Queen, exiled the White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal to her castle. And now we live just perfect. However, Tarrant Hightopp is craving for revenge. He believes that some Champion might come here and dethrone the Red Queen, so he could kill her," he looked at Alice, "He believes it's you, Alice. That's why he tried to _save _you so desperately. He wants to use you. He is definitely not your friend."

Alice was listening carefully. _'So the Hatter tried to use me... He didn't do that to... save me. But why should I believe this Knave? Oh, I don't know anymore...'_ Alice thought with sadness.

They were nearing the end of the forest and Alice could see a waste ground ahead.

"We're almost there," Stayne said and the horse started galloping once again towards the red castle that could already be seen.

* * *

Tarrant walked through the gates of Marmoreal. To his luck he spotted the White Queen herself, walking through the gardens with her courtiers. If he hadn't seen her before, he still would recognize her as the White Queen. Her hair were white and she was dressed all in white. She was keeping her hands in air to give herself grace. And she was beautiful. Beautiful as a true queen must be. He increased his path towards her, but dared not to call for her attention.

He didn't need to. The White Queen saw him from her spot and told her courtiers to leave her for some moments. They bowed and went away. As soon as they weren't able to see her, Mirana of Marmoreal lowered her hands to grab the hem of her dress and ran toward Tarrant. He then started to her as well.

"Tarrant?" She stood in front of him looked at Chess in the Hatter's arms with worry, "What happened?"

"The Red Knave! He captured the Alice!" The Hatter said, trying to catch his breath.

"_The _Alice? Tarrant, are you sure it was her?"

"Absolutely! I'd known him anywhere!"

Chessur shifted slightly in Tarrant's arms and looked at the Queen, "We tried, Your Majesty. We tried our best."

That's when Mirana noticed an arrow in his side. She gasped and bent down to examine it closer."

"Ah'm sorry, Majesty, Ah did'nae pull out th' arrow, fer Ah was afraid it could worsen," Tarrant slipped into his brogue.

"His wound needs to be given a proper treatment, will you help me, Tarrant?" Mirana asked her loyal knight.

Tarrant's voice once again became normal, without an accent, "Your Majesty, I'm afraid I must reject. The Alice needs to be rescued. They will kill her for sure. We can't lose our Champion! Please, let me save her."

Mirana looked at him. How many emotions were there in his big green eyes. Loyalty, trepidation, worry, boldness and... no, it couldn't be. She saw something she haven't seen in his eyes since the Horuvendush Day. It was _muchness. _

She sighed, "All right, Tarrant. But please, be careful. I can't lose my dear friend, who saved my life and proved himself the most loyal knight in my court. Now, if you please be so kind to carry Chess into the castle..."

The Hatter smiled. "Of course, Your Majesty."

They made their way into the castle. There they headed for the operating room. Mirana wasn't going to operate on Chess, mind you. But she needed to pull out the arrow and rinse the wound. As soon as they were in said room and Tarrant carefully put Chessur onto the table, Mirana walked closer to him.

"You may go now, Hatta. Chessur will be OK. Save our Champion," she whispered.

The Hatter nodded, then bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, it was difficult to write. I hope it wasn't for naught. Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Queen of Underland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland at all. It belongs to Lewis Caroll and in some way to Tim Burton.**

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews, guys. You really make me happy ^^ Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I promise that the next one will be longer :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Queen of Underland.**

The courtyard in the castle was truly _royal. _Alice had never been in the Queens' Victoria castle, but she believed that _this _one wasn't worse. Bushes were taken care of and cut in shape of different kinds of animals. The roads were well swept. And the atmosphere was quite calm.

Stayne's horse made its way through the courtyard and stopped in front of the gates. The Knave dismounted from the horse and passed the reins to the servant. He slowly made his way to the castle. Then he spoke to Alice, who was still in his pocket, "I'm going to give you some Upelkuchen. You see, my Queen doesn't quite like smallness. She can easily behead one, who doesn't have a big nose, belly or something else. However I do not think she'd chop off your head. You're _the _Alice after all. But still I think you should be at least your proper size."

"Why everyone keeps telling me that I'm _the _Alice. I'm just Alice and I have absolutely nothing to do with this place!" Alice exclaimed.

Ilosovic Stayne looked down at her and increased his pace. He entered the room full of vials with some liquids and jars with unpleasant contents.

He made his way to the table, pulled out Alice from his pocket and placed her on that table.

"Then _why _Hightopp risked his life to hide you from me? _Why _the Cheshire Cat tried to get you away from that clearing even risking to be shot? The Cheshire Cat is known for his cowardness and non-participation in politics. There is no doubt you're _the _Alice."

Alice glared at him, "But what if they're mistaken? What if I'm the wrong Alice, but they are too hopeful to think I'm the right Alice?"

Stayne then bent down to see her face just in front of his, "The Hatter is never wrong in that case. He craves for the revenge, so he can feel every possibility to make his dream come true."

Alice opened her mouth to object, but he interrupted her, "Don't say anything else! That's the end of conversation. Now I should very much like to return you to your proper size. Servant!"

Alice watched a maid come into the room, "Yes, my lord?"

"Bring some clothes for this girl here."

The maid bowed and left the room.

When the maid returned with the clothes, Stayne told Alice how much she should eat and left the room to give her some privacy. As soon as she was back her size, Alice put on the red dress, which had been given her by the maid.

When she was ready, she left the room and was instantly met by the Knave. "Now I'll see you to the Red Queen," He roughly took her arm and dragged her down the corridor.

"Ouch! It hurts! I can walk on my own!"

He abruptly stopped, then turned to her and pressed her against the wall, "Behave," he hissed, his face just inches from hers, "Do what I tell you to do. You're not free here."

Stayne moved away from her and once again dragged her down the hall. Alice hated when she was being told what to do or not to do. But the Knave seemed quite dangerous when angry. And she still wanted to find out what was going on in this strange kingdom.

Finally they stopped in front of the large door. _'It must be the throne room,' _Alice thought.

Stayne turned to face her, "Listen. I must go there and announce your arrival to the Red Queen. I'll sent you someone. He will open the door. When the door is opened, you will enter the throne room, approach the Queen and answer all of her questions. Understood?"

Alice nodded.

"Good girl," he patted her head and Alice jerked away from him. He chuckled and moved to the other door, which seemingly led to the throne room as well. And Alice was left completely alone in the empty hall.

Ilosovic made his way down the other corridor and finally entered the throne room from behind the large curtains. Just behind the Queen's throne.

The Red Queen was sitting there watching Tweedledee and Tweedledum arguing again. Stayne moved closer and she noticed him. She smiled widely and gave him her hand for a kiss. He obediently planted a kiss there and smiled at her.

"Leave us!" The Red Queen yelled at Tweedles.

They shrugged and left the room, punching each other in the process.

The Queen smiled once again at Stayne and asked, "What news, my Knave? Have you found her?"

"Yes, my Queen. I even brought her here."

The Queen looked at him, squinting threateningly, "Why did you bring her here? You had to kill her! Immediately do this! She is a threat to my Jabberwocky!" She yelled.

"Wait, my Queen. I was hoping to suggest you another plan," he walked around the throne and kneeled just in front of her, "What if we use her against the resistance? I already told her that the White Queen and the last Hightopp are putting up the resistance against the fair monarch. She's confused though, for Hightopp tried to save her life. She has not completely believed me yet. However, if we'd be able to convince her that they did it just because she's their only way to dethrone you, Your Majesty, she could join us! Think, what we'd be capable of! The last Hightopp would be the Champion of your sister and Alice would be yours! You wouldn't be needing to bother the Jabberwocky and risk its life. And with the Vorpal Sword the girl would kill the last Hightopp. The White Queen would be left without the leader of the resistance and you'd have an absolute authority over the kingdom!"

The Queen was listening to him thoroughly. When he finished she smiled at him, "You know, your plan is in fact brilliant! What should we do first?"

"Firstly, we should convince her that resistance must be destroyed. That it threatens the lives of innocent people. Secondly, tell her that the Hatter is the most dangerous enemy and he must be killed. That's how we start." He smiled evilly and continued, "And then we will get rid of her."

* * *

Alice was standing in the hall for some minutes now. The girl was quite bored already and she decided to look around. The guards were everywhere. _'Well, that means I won't be able to wander around here much. I wonder what takes Stayne so long.'_

She sighed and sat on the floor in annoyance. She was sure she had time to think over the events of the day. So she began doing just that. _'Firstly, I fall down a very deep rabbit hole and find myself in a strange kingdom where the politics is very complicated. Secondly, there is a resistance. This resistance is trying to hide me from the current Queen of this kingdom (it appears there are two Queens - the second one being the White Queen, who is organizing the resistance). It seems that they both need me for something. Thirdly, there is the Mad Hatter, who looks weird, but at the time is a very pleasant fellow. However, the Knave of Hearts is trying to persuade me that he is not what he seems at first sight. He says his Clan was pure evil. And my question is: who should I believe?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone approached her and grasped her shoulder. Alice jerked and found herself staring at the White Rabbit.

"Why hello, Wrong Alice. How did you end up here, in the castle?"

"I was somehow brought here without my agreement. What about you, Mr. Rabbit?"

"Call me McTwisp," he smiled. "Nivens McTwisp is my name. I'm a page here."

"I thought you were searching for the right Alice alongside with the resistance."

The Rabbit then trembled, "You... you thought wrong. We have no time. I'm here to fetch you. The Red Queen is awaiting."

Alice stood up and Nivens hopped towards the large door. He knocked several times as if it was a code and the door opened. Alice moved into the large room. There were a lot of red colours, almost every hue. The curtains, the columns - everything was red there. And in front of her, a little further, was a big throne. And there sat herself the Red Queen of Underland. Alice felt uneasy. No wonder, the Queen was... weird. She was sitting, so Alice couldn't tell how tall she was. But it seemed that the Queen was a little shorter. But what truly shocked Alice - it was the Red Queen's head. It was... gigantic. And along with this she had a very small body. The expression on her face was stern and Alice would give anything at the moment to be behind the large door once again.

The girl hesitantly moved towards the throne, her eyes never leaving the Queen. She stopped just in front of her, awaiting for her to speak.

The Queen regarded her with great curiosity and asked sternly, "Who are you?"

Alice was slightly taken aback by her tone. She shrugged and simply answered, "Alice."

The Queen glared at her, "You're the Alice?"

Alice shrugged once again, "If I happened to know who you all refer to _the Alice_, I would tell you. But I seriously doubt that I'm the one who you're in search for."

"Why are you in Underland? You definitely are neither from here, nor from the Outlands."

"I...I..." the girl stuttered.

"My Queen," the Knave interfered, "I believe she's not a threat to us. She's just lost in foreign country. We must be polite with our guests." And he smiled at her, his expression suggestive.

Alice suddenly wanted to vomit. She wanted to do it even more when the Queen smiled at him back and pursued her lips in affection.

Then the Queen turned back to Alice, "You can stay in my court. We must find out if you are _the Alice _for sure. Welcome to my castle. The rabbit will escort you to your chambers."

Alice quickly curtsied and moved after McTwisp.

The Queen followed Alice with her eyes and then turned to her Knave.

"Are you sure she is the Champion?"

Stayne grinned, "The Hatter wouldn't have risked his life just for any Alice."

The Queen smiled at him, stood up and left the throne room.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Review :)


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own AiW:)  
**

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't written for long, guys. I've been quite busy lately. My friends came to me from England and I needed some time to be with them. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the others, so I hope it's worth waiting. Btw, thanks a lot for your support and suggestions. However, I already know how to twist the plot ^_^ But it makes me happy you're interested. Enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Finding Alice.**

Tarrant Hightopp was looking straight ahead. Right in front of him he spotted the Red Castle of the Queen. He didn't like this castle at all. Everything there was reminding him about the despised Red Queen. Besides, he loved other colours more. Green like grass, white like the walls of Marmoreal, blue like Alice's dress. What? He liked Alice's dress. The worst feature of the red colour was that it resembled blood. And blood reminded him of... _that day._

He shook his head, trying to get rid of madness that began conquering his mind. It was bad time to lose control.

"Hatter!"

Tarrant turned around to see a tiny mouse running toward him. "Mally? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," the Dormouse responded.

"I have to save our Champion."

"Save our... wait, _what_? You're risking your dear life in Salazen Grum to rescue the girl who hasn't proved herself to be the Champion? Hatta! Even Absolem said she's the wrong Alice!"

Hatter froze, "Absolem said she was the wrong Alice?"

"Yes! That's why I ran here to tell you to come back! You're wasting time."

Tarrant contemplated it for a moment, "First of all, I'm not wasting Time. I killed him long ago and now he's mad at me. And you may call me mad, but I think Absolem is wrong."

"W-what?" Mally was shocked. Nobody ever considered Absolem's words as something wrong.

"Listen, Mally, I have to go right now before they entice her. And don't say anything. I know it's her."

"And how do you know that?" Mally exclaimed.

He sighed, "Just.. go, Mally. Leave me alone. I know what I'm doing. Go back to the Queen and tell her I'm already at Salazen Grum."

"But..." the Dormouse was about to protest.

"It's an order. If you still remember, I'm the leader of the resistance. _I _give orders here!" The Hatter's eyes began to change into amber colour, a sign that he was becoming angry.

Mally sighed and silently departed.

Tarrant inhaled deeply and shook his head. He hated to give orders, especially to his best friends, but right then he had no choice. He looked up to the setting sun and couldn't help but think about his past. Joyful and carefree childhood with his dear friends and family.

He shook his head from painful memories and once again looked at the castle, _'It's madness to go there right now. I must wait for some time. Soon the guards will be sleeping. And that's when I should go.'_

He sat on the grass and began waiting for the light in the castle to be turned off. First, he had to find where Alice was kept. And second, he had to help her escape with him.

* * *

Mirana entered the infirmary to find it... empty.

"Chessur!" She called, "I won't let you go until your wound is healed!"

All she heard in respond was silence.

The White Queen rolled her eyes, "Chess, I know you're here. The walls are under the magic spell. You couldn't have escaped."

"Oh, Your Majesty," Chess appeared right in front of her face, "Forgive me, I might have not heard you." He purred and smiled broadly.

The Queen wasn't startled by his sudden appearance. "Chessur, your wound is still not in a good condition, even if my remedies are working very fast."

"Your Majesty, I'm fine now! You need me to connect with Tarrant! Besides, I can hear Mally calling for me."

For some seconds the Queen was deep in thought. She didn't know whether she should let the Cat go or make him stay in the infirmary longer due to his wound. Finally she let out a breath and nodded her head, "You may go. But come back soon with news."

Chessur smiled even wider, then flew out of the room and evaporated from sight.

He reappeared in the forest where he could hear a certain dormouse calling for him. The Cat looked around and found her standing few feet down the road, her back to him.

"Chessur!" She called for the twentieth time in a row.

Chess flew to her and greeted, "Why hello, Mally." She jerked, startled, and turned around to face him with anger on her face. But Chess just smiled broadly and continued, "Why are you calling for me at this late hour? And shouldn't you be at the tea table right now, hmm?"

"Chessur! I've been calling for you for freaking fifteen minutes! What took you so long?" Mally yelled angrily.

"There were... circumstances," he grinned, "What do you want to tell me?"

"Oh!" The Dormouse instantly became serious, "I have news from Hatter! He asked to tell the queen he's already at Salazen Grum He will try to find Alice as soon as possible. However, I don't think she's the Alice!" And she crossed her tiny paws on the chest.

Chessur grinned even wider, "I wonder, why the Hatter is so obsessed by this little girl, why he keeps telling us she's the right Alice, even if Absolem said she's not."

Mally glared at him, "Because he wants revenge. He's been waiting for Alice for ten years! He even killed Time! Hatter would call any girl by the title _the Alice _now."

"And how is this Alice going to help him?" Chess inquired.

"I'm not Hatter! Why wouldn't you ask him?"

"Oh, you're right!" Chessur exclaimed, "That I intend to do!" And he evaporated from sight.

Again, he appeared in Tugley Wood, but this time he found himself at the end of it. Right in front of him he could see a clearing, and further he spotted the Red Castle. Chess turned his head and found the Hatter sitting on the grass, his back against the tree, and looking up at the stars.

Tarrant heard a noise and turned his head to see Chessur grinning widely at him.

"Chessur? What are you doing here? You should be in the infirmary, don't you?"

"You underestimate me, Tarrant," he sighed, "Tell me, why do you keep telling us she's the Alice? McTwisp could have been wrong."

The Hatter lowered his gaze, "Ah have mah reasons," he said, trying to keep his madness under control, "I've been considering things that begin with the letter "P"... Punch, peanut, plot, pressure..."

"Hatter," Chess interrupted him, wanting to avoid an endless rant.

"...Past," Tarrant breathed, "I'm fine."

"Oh, I clearly see it," Chessur looked at his friend in doubt.

"Listen, Chess, go to the Queen and tell her I'm at Salazen Grum and I'm not going back! Whatever they say. This girl _is _the Alice. And I waited too long."

Chessur sighed, "You're as stubborn as this girl. She wasn't going to leave me in the forest today as well."

The Hatter stood up, "It's already pretty late. I can go now."

"Good luck then, Tarrant."

"Thanks," he paused, "And, Chess?"

The Cat was about to evaporate, but stopped in time and looked back to his friend.

"Thank you for saving her." Tarrant finished.

"You're welcome," Chessur grinned and disappeared from sight.

The Hatter's gaze fell on the castle then. And without any doubt he headed for it.

* * *

Alice turned around in her bed for the fiftieth time in one night. She was one of those persons who couldn't easily fall asleep in a new place. It didn't matter that she had had a difficult day. The whole night thoughts about this strange place never left her. She groaned in annoyance and sat up. It was pretty dark in the room, the moonlight being the only source of light there. Alice rubbed her eyes and decided to take a little walk. Maybe, she would be able to get some sleep after a little stroll.

She stood up and slowly headed for the door, trying not to stumble over something in the darkness. When she was almost near the door, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in looking-glass to her left. Well, she wasn't properly dressed: she was in her night-gown, after all. For some moments Alice thought that at this late hour nobody would see her like that. But she remembered that even if almost everyone were asleep - the guards were having their guard duty. They could easily see her and who knows what they can do to her then. She barely knew this place, but she could easily imagine that men here had the same desires and instincts.

The girl shook her head, trying not to think about that, but still decided to put something else on.

When she was ready, she carefully opened the door to the hallway and peeked outside. The corridor was empty. She smiled to herself and stepped into the hall. _'Where should I go?' _She thought. _'Hm-m, maybe I should go outside. Or... to the kitchen. Maybe there will be something that can help be to fall asleep. Yes, I'll do just that. But how do I get there?'_

She shrugged and moved down the corridor, hoping to find the right way.

* * *

The Hatter approached the castle faster than he'd imagined. He threw a quick glance in the direction of the moat, where he spotted many heads, floating freely in dirty water. Instantly he looked away, for every victim of the Red Queen reminded him of his own family. He felt madness slowly creeping into his mind, intending to conquer him. He felt his eyes starting to change colour. And he felt sharp pain in his heart. His family was dead. His mother would never speak with him. His father would never teach him how to make hats. And his little sister would never play with him and ask him to teach her how to futterwacken. The whole Hightopp Clan was dead. He was completely alone in this terrible world. All because of _her_.

After all this time it still hurt. The Hatter began trembling and all he could do to keep his sanity was to close his eyes and inhale slowly. It helped. A little. At least he felt his eyes became amber, instead of red, and madness slowly retreated.

He then moved closer to the gates, trying not to look at the moat. As soon as he was there he took in a sight of two guards, which were peacefully dozing, just like he had imagined they would.

Tarrant smiled and passed between the two without any difficulty.

And that's when he found himself in a big garden. Everywhere - to his right, to his left - he could see many rose bushes. Red rose bushes. Oh, Tarrant didn't like red roses. All his life he preferred white ones or even pink, but never red.

He moved ahead. Right in front of him he saw a big bush, cut in a shape of the head of the person he hated the most. The Red Queen. For a moment he thought whether he should destroy this _work of art_, but luckily he remembered he had a mission to complete. So he walked past the bush and found himself in front of gates.

Tarrant was lucky man that night, for the guards there were sleeping peacefully as well. The Hatter rolled his eyes. How did that woman think her castle would never be attacked? If Tarrant had an army with him - they would be able to make it through her guards without being noticed! They could easily kill Her Red Majesty without even waking her!

However when he was inside he could make out some noises. It appeared to be that not all of her servants were asleep. Some were on their guard duty. The Hatter had underestimated her.

The Hatter had to find Alice. But where was she? He couldn't walk through every floor, peeking inside every door to see if there was the Alice, could he? It was all he had in plan. To tell the truth he didn't even have a plan at all.

He already lost time sneaking into the castle. He didn't have the whole night left. And the castle was very big. Heck, he could search for her for ages! Plus there were servants on the floors, and that would slow down the process.

Tarrant sighed. _'I have to start right now, or I won't be able to find her for sure.' _He moved to the stairs. The Hatter was mad, but not stupid to guess that personal chambers were on the second floor and higher.

He carefully stepped there, looking around. When he didn't spot anyone, he quickly made his way up the stairs. He was now at the second floor.

The Hatter once again looked if anyone was there and moved down the corridor. He passed some doors, trying to open them, but unfortunately they were locked. Tarrant just hoped Alice wasn't in one of these rooms. No, of course he found several doors, which weren't closed, but there was either someone, who was not Alice, or nobody at all.

The Hatter was slightly disappointed when he made it to the fourth floor. He still hasn't found her. He looked out the window to see that it was already close to dawn. In the East the sky was already changing colour. Tarrant slowly approached the window and leaned his forehead against the cool glass.

"It's too late," he whispered, closing his eyes, "I couldn't make it."

"Make what?" a voice asked behind him.

The Hatter froze. He was caught. Now he would be executed. If he's lucky - they would probably kill him the next day. If not - he would say fairfarren to his life right now. However, he didn't have much to lose.

Slowly he pulled out from the window and turned around to see... Alice standing there, smile on her lips.

"Alice," he whispered, unable to believe his eyes.

"Hatter," she answered and took a step closer to him.

And then Tarrant Hightopp found himself closing the distance between them and pulling her into him for a hug.

* * *

**A/N: **My favorite chapter, by the way:) Really, don't know why. I hope you liked it:)


	5. Chapter 5: The meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.  
**

**A/N: Oh, I haven't been there for so long... so sorry. I had some troubles and couldn't get myself to writing the chapter. Enjoy, fellows!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Meeting**

Tarrant took the girl in his arms and tightly embraced her, inhaling her sweet scent. She hugged him back and laughed, "I'm so happy to see you." She said.

The Hatter pulled away to look in her eyes, but didn't release her arms, "And I you. What are you doing here at that hour?" he asked grinning.

"I couldn't fall asleep, so I wandered to the kitchen to find something that would help me. Well, I found the kitchen, but nothing to help me," she said sadly, her gaze on the floor, but then she smiled and looked up at the man in front of her, "I was going back to my chamber when I saw you here. I'm so glad you're not hurt."

Tarrant smiled down at her. Suddenly Alice remembered something.

"Tarrant, how's Chessur? Have you found him? Is he hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"Sh-h, love," The Hatter patted her arm, "Chess is all right. I found him in the wood and carried him all the way to the White Castle. He's fine now."

Alice tensed and lowered her gaze. "Tarrant, tell me..."

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Apparently, someone was walking right in their direction.

"Hatter," Alice whispered, drawing his attention, "You must hide. My chambers are right down the hall round the bend. I will meet you there, go!"

"But Alice, I'm here to save you! We must leave immediately!" He tried to protest, but she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Please, wait for me." She whispered, "We shall sort everything out when I come back. Please, go."

Tarrant sighed, "All right. I will be waiting there." He turned to leave, but Alice stopped him.

"It may take me the whole day to come back there. Please, even if I won't show up until evening - don't leave the room."

He stared at her and reluctantly nodded.

She mouthed him thanks and let him go. She looked at him as he disappeared from sight and turned around to meet... Ilosovic Stayne.

"Hello, Alice, he exclaimed, approaching her. "What are you doing here? It's pretty early, don't you think?"

"Um, well," Alice began, exhaling in relief that he hadn't seen Tarrant, "I couldn't get any sleep, so I went to the kitchen to find something." She stopped when noticed how close he was now standing.

"Have you found it?" he asked, his only eye never leaving her.

"Um, no. I decided it's already morning and left. So you've found me on my way back."

The Knave examined her expression and then slowly stated, "It's still too early. You have at least four hours. Maybe you should go and try to get sleep again?" He took another step to her.

Alice nodded then, "I shall. Thank you." She quickly turned around and walked away from him.

The Knave squinted his eye then. She was hiding something from him. He knew it. And he would do anything to find out what.

Tarrant looked around. Alice's room was just like the others in the castle. Nearly everything there was red. He shook his head in disapproval. The Red Queen and the White Queen were very fond of their colours. He couldn't understand it. As a hatter by trade he always preferred variety. More colours - the better.

Then he heard footsteps in the hall and turned around, ready to attack. His eyes became orange as the madness once again began creeping into his mind. When the door opened, he raised his arm to strike. And stopped in his tracks when realized it was Alice.

She gasped and closed her eyes.

"Alice?" Tarrant asked softly, lowering his arm.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared in his eyes.

"Hatter? Why is that your eyes are red?" She asked.

"You've made a rhyme," he sighed and his eyes slowly returned to their original colour.

Alice smiled, "Hatter, why you're here?"

Tarrant blinked, "Why, to get you out of here." Suddenly he grabbed her hand, "We must hurry," Frabjous Day is after tomorrow, and we still need to prepare you." He started dragging her to the window. "I think we could easily go away through the window," he opened the window and looked down, "Yes, now..."

"Hatter! Stop!" Alice cried, trying to release her hand from his grasp.

He turned around to look at her.

She stared right into his eyes and said calmly, "I wish to stay here... at least for now."

The Hatter gaped at her, his eyes slowly turning blue. Sadness.

"Why?" He asked quietly, releasing her.

Alice turned around and made several steps from him. "I'm having a very strange dream. I want to know what exactly is going on in this kingdom." She abruptly turned to face him, "And I want to do it myself! This is _my _dream! I won't allow anyone to control me here."

"You're in danger here," the Hatter stated calmly.

Alice approached him and took his hand, "I will be all right. Just... give me time. Be near, please."

Tarrant sighed and looked away in thought. He couldn't lose Time. But Alice was insistent. He looked at their joined hands and finally lifted his blue gaze to her face.

"All right. Ah will be near. An' Ah shall find ye tomorrow. Ah must ken tha' ye're fine." He was slipping into his brogue.

Alice decided not to argue with him and smiled, "Thank you."

Tarrant slightly lifted the corners of his mouth up in a faint smile. He lifted his free hand and tucked a lock of hair behind Alice's ear, "An' now ye should try teh sleep. Othe'wise ye're goin' teh faint in front of th' Red Queen. An' tha' is nae good."

He released her hand and turned to the window, but Alice stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Hatter, stay. I can't sleep here if I'm alone. Please, stay till I'm asleep."

It was high impropriety to ask a man stay with a woman in one room even until she's asleep. But Alice could care less. She trusted him. She knew he wouldn't harm her.

Tarrant nodded and gave her privacy to change. When she was back in her bed, he returned and smiled down at her.

"Now sleep," he took her hand and kissed her knuckle.

"Don't tell me what to do, remember?" Alice smirked at him and when she received his smile in response, she closed her eyes.

Tarrant released her hand and examined her face. She was fast asleep. He could tell it by her even breath. He slowly walked to the window and opened it, ready to leave the room. The sun was beginning to show up on the horizon. He had to leave immediately. The Hatter threw a quick glance to the sleeping girl and whispered, "Rest, my Alice. I wish you knew we're not your dreams."

With that he left the room, leaving the girl alone with her _real_ dreams.

The sun was only beginning to rise, but the White Queen was already awake, waiting for the news from the Hatter. And at last, the Cheshire Cat decided to show up.

"Chess!" She nearly lost her control over the manners. But quickly recovered and continued in a calm tone, "What news from Hatta?"

"Well," Chessur rolled in the air, "He's at Crims." He simply stated.

The Queen sighed in frustration, "I know it already. Yesterday you told me that. What news he has now?"

Chess grinned even wider and answered in a calm tone, "He has to delay his return in Marmoreal."

"What?" The Queen asked in shock, "Is he hurt? Or captured? Or..."

"Calm down, Majesty," Chessur replied, examining his claws. "He asked for more Time."

Mirana sighed, "He's already not on good terms with the fellow. Why would he waste Him more?"

Chessur looked up at her then, his grin never leaving his muzzle, "Tarrant Hightopp is determined to get Alice out from Salazen Grum. He didn't say much, but it seems that he has some problems with... the lady."

"But why? Why on earth he's doing it? Frabjous day is already after tomorrow. And Absolem told you that this girl wasn't _the Alice!_" She stopped mid sentence, "What exactly did he say?"

"Your Majesty, I'm not the one you should ask. I haven't been there," he admitted, "But you won't be able to dissuade the Hatter. He is sure he found her."

The White Queen turned around and walked to the window, "I have to ask you for a favour."

"What is it, Majesty?" Chessur asked.

"Go to the stables and tell a horse to prepare to be in Crims by midnight. Then go to Tarrant and warn him that he is awaited in Marmoreal. With Alice or without her. I need him tomorrow morning. He will ride the horse you ask. That would be faster."

"What horse do you prefer?"

"It doesn't matter. I need Tarrant Hightopp tomorrow. That's all. You may go."

Alice entered the throne room and examined her surroundings. Well, everything was as it had been the previous day. Well, except for the absence of the Knave. But the Red Queen was there as if she hadn't gone to sleep at all. Just like before, she was sitting, her chin up and eyes squinted, as if she was looking through the skin and into the very soul of her victim. And Alice felt somewhat nervous under this intent look.

This attitude was the first thing that burned a small spark of doubt in Alice's mind. However, as she approached, the Queen shifted and made some attempt to smile.

"Good morning, my favorite," she began in sweet tone, "I presume you slept well?"

_'Not really,' _Alice remembered her night adventures and the Hatter in her bedroom. But instead answered, "I did."

The Red Queen examined the girl's appearance. Today she was dressed in a red dress with white leopard insets. Well, better than the day before. This particular outfit made her look somewhat... richer.

"As you already know, we're still in doubt you're _the Alice. _Although we have no time to sort this out. Frabjous day is after tomorrow and you should fight alongside with us."

"Wait a minute. You ask... no, order me to fight against the resistance, when I've just arrived here without any knowledge of your politic situation. Don't you think, you're acting too forward with me?"

"Silence!" The Red Queen bellowed, her face red from anger.

Alice closed her mouth and dared to look right in the Queen's eyes.

"How dare you accuse me of telling my own orders? I am the Queen! I do what I want! And you must believe me that the resistance must be destroyed!" The Queen continued.

"I..." Alice stuttered, "Just give me time... please," she asked calmly.

"I understand your uneasiness," Iracebeth calmed down, "I'm not a bad monarch after all. You have time until tomorrow. Then I will listen to your answer, if you'd like to be my Champion."

Alice nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty." And headed back for the door.

"Alice," The Queen called.

The girl halted and turned around to face Iracebeth once again.

"If you're not with us - then you're against us. It matters not if you are not with them either."

Alice nodded and left the throne room.

Ilosovic Stayne appeared behind the curtains and approached the Queen, "You scared her. You should not do that again, Majesty. In this case she might reject your offer and join the Hatter and the resistance." He said to her.

Iracebeth examined the expression on his face. She pondered over if she should yell at him, but luckily decided against it. "I won't. Stayne, she _will _be on our side."

Stayne kissed her hand, "I hope so, My Queen."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Review :) Constructive critizism is appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Choice

**A/N: Yeah, it's me again. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I had writer's block, you know :( It's quite depressing... Anyway i hope you haven't forgotten my story yet. So without further ado, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Alice in Wonderland 2010, nor Alice in Wonderland (the original)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The choice.**

The warm wind blew through the forest. The leaves on the trees rustled under its blow, creating music. The music of forest. A man can infinitely listen to this sound. This is the sound of life, of hope. And hope is one of those things, which can always save one's soul.

However, Tarrant Hightopp wasn't thinking about hope. In fact, he wasn't thinking at all. The Hatter was sitting on the branch of a tree, his back propped against the trunk and his hat tipped forward over his eyes. He was sleeping. Why, of course. He hadn't had time to sleep that night.

And right now he was about to be interrupted.

"Tarrant!" Chessur appeared in front of him.

The Hatter didn't move. He continued sitting in the same position, unmoving.

The Cheshire Cat frowned at the brim of Hatter's hat, which was cowering his eyes, and lowered himself on the man's chest. Even now the Hatter didn't move.

"Oh, come on, brother, you are not dead, are you?" Chessur began pacing across Hatter's chest to and fro, intending to awake him.

Naught for usal, as it is being said in Outlands.

Then Chess decided to try one last time. He let out his claws and pressed his paws onto the Hatter's chest. Instantly, Tarrant's arm shot forward to grasp the Cat and that's when Chessur saw the Hatter's red eyes. He stopped moving, hoping that Tarrant's madness would retreat as soon as the man have seen him.

He was right. Slowly the red colour changed into yellow and Tarrant released his grip.

"I was sleeping," he grumbled.

"I've noticed," Chessur stated, showing his teeth in a grin.

"What do you want?" The Hatter eyed him in annoyance.

"Why, to tease you, of course," Chessur's grin widened.

Tarrant raised his brow. He had no emotion on his face.

The Cheshire Cat shook his head. "Oh, Tarrant. I remember how you used to be kind and merry fellow once. Never had problems and your futterwacken..."

"It was over ten years ago," The Hatter interrupted him, his eyes slightly changing into turquoise.

The Cheshire Cat decided to drop this particular topic, for the Hatter felt terribly hurt every time one began it. "I have a message from the Queen."

Tarrant's eyes sought his. "What does her Majesty want?"

"She's calling you back. She sent you Sonas. He is to arrive by midnight."

"Sonas - a horse?"

"Yes, she gives you time to fetch Alice. But only till the end of the day. If you're not succeeded, then you should return nevertheless."

" Does 'er Majesty wan' teh win th' bluddy war or not?" Tarrant suddenly spat.

"She doesn't want to waste Time."

"Jus' why d'nae they believe this lass is_ th' Alice?_ Only b'cause Absolem had said so - it does'nae mean he's right!"

Chessur just looked at him sadly. " I've simply sent you a message. I never get involved in politics. But so you know, that if I ever have - I would believe _you."_

"Thank you, Chess." The Hatter finally smiled. "Tell the Queen that I _will _come."

* * *

Alice made her way down the hall, still contemplating the situation in Underland. All of this was so confusing. On the one hand she really wanted to trust Hatter. But on the other hand, he was mad and his history, the history of his family... it sent shivers down her spine.

It was already evening - the day passed very fast. And her thoughts began to really disturb her. She wanted them away. Although, at the same time she couldn't just throw them in the corner of her mind. She had to decide.

As she walked, she didn't have the chance to notice a shadow following her. The girl was so much in thought that even didn't hear footsteps, catching up with her.

However, Alice was not that distracted. She stopped in her tracks and listened closely to any sound nearby. She turned around to examine the hall she had just passed and gasped as she spotted the Knave that had previously been behind her.

"Don't you think you're required at the Queen's?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes, searching any wrong thought or fear there.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Her Majesty does not need me. She gave me time till morning. And it's already almost midnight," the girl glowered at him with serious expression on her face.

Stayne walked slowly around her, "You're a serious kind of girl, as I see." He stopped in front of her again.

"What do you want?" Alice spat annoyingly.

The Knave chuckled, "I want many things. Money. Authority. Lots of pretty women," he paused, smirking, "including you."

Alice made a face. "I'm sorry, I cannot help you."

"You're going to betray us, aren't you?"

Alice just sighed and turned around to leave. But Stayne grabbed her arm and whispered dangerously n her ear, "I'll keep a close look on you, girl."

Alice shook off his hand and continued her way to the room.

* * *

"Hello, love, how was your tea?" Alice heard a voice when she walked in the room.

She looked around and spotted the Hatter already waiting for her on the chair.

"Tea?"

"Why, yes. Is it not the thing, which was the cause of your lateness?"

Alice blinked and chuckled, "No, Hatter. I just had things to do."

"What can possibly be more important than tea?"

"Um, Hatter? Have you forgotten about the war here?"

He stood up then, his eyes glistening in the rays of the setting sun, and approached her. "No, of course not," he stated, his voice surprisingly serious.

Alice just stared at him. She knew he was there for an answer. But instead of giving it to him, she asked something she wasn't expecting herself to.

"Why are you against the Queen?"

His big green eyes widened even more and slipped into the orange colour, "Downal wyth bluddy Begh Hid," he whispered and turned around to find anything he could break. He spotted the water-bottle on the desk and headed for it.

He took it in his hands and threw in onto the floor with all his strength, the water spilling across the floor.

Alice reacted immediately. She went over to him and cradled his face, so he could see only her. He froze between her warm hands. It's been so long since someone looked at him like that. He remembered his mother. Oh, it's been so long since he saw her and his family. And now he was standing, staring at Alice, showing his madness.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "I want justice."

Alice released him. "When are you to receive it?"

The Hatter turned around and made a step from her, "I need a revenge. For my family."

Alce approached him and put the hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

"'tis not a pretty story."

"Tell me anyway."

Alice knew the Hatter's story from Stayne. But she still was on neither side. She needed to hear it from Tarrant himself.

He turned around, "Alice, please, nae nauw. 'tis too dangerous here."

"Why not? We are completely alone."

Silence followed her sentence. Tarrant's eyes were now deep blue. Alice knew it hurt him. But she needed the truth.

"I," Tarrant sighed, "it's been so long since I talked about it with anyone. Nobody asked me and I don't quite like the idea of sharing. And now I met you. And you ask me to tell you my story. And I still feel bad about it. And..."

"Tarrant!" Alice grabbed his arms.

"I'm sorry."

Alice smiled kindly.

The Hatter opened his mouth to say something, but a distant neighing made him tense.

"Alice, I'm afraid I don't have Time anymore. He is still angry with me. But I must go. Come with me to the White Queen! Fight along with us!" He made his way to the window, turned around and extended his hand to her. "Come with me," he repeated.

Alice hesitated. She looked at his hand, then back to him and sighed. "Hatter, I can't... I still don't know what to do. Please, don't you have time at least till morning?"

Tarrant's eyes dropped and he lowered his hand. "I'm afraid no, my Alice, I have no time," then he looked right into her eyes, "but Ah shall do anythin' teh give th' Time teh YE."

He walked up to her and kissed her forehead, "I still believe you are the Alice. No matter what the others say."

With these words he walked back to the window and with final glance at her he left the room.

* * *

Alice blinked. Why the Hatter was so sure? Maybe he knew more than anyone else? He was possessing some secret. And this secret told him she was the Alice. Didn't that mean she had to join the side of the resistance? Was it a sign which path to follow?

It was.

Alice ran to the window, in hope she wasn't too late to call for the Hatter. Suddenly the door burst open and Alice abruptly turned around to find herself looking at a very angry Knave in the doorway.

"Well, well, well," he began mischievously, "What are we having here? A lone Juliet is waiting for her Romeo."

"Oh, I see you've read upland books," Alice said, trying to change the topic.

"Why should I read books? It's a famous saying," he said annoyingly.

"You don't read books, it's a pity," Alice rolled her eyes.

Stayne slowly began approaching her. "Don't try to change the topic. What has the Hatter been doing here?"

Alice froze. "Hatter? Why are you asking about him? There's no one."

Stayne didn't want to hear her, "You will join the resistance, won't you? You will go with him? Answer now!"

"I'm still at nobody's side! I have night to think! If you haven't noticed, I didn't run away with the Hatter! I stayed!"

This seemed to calm down the Knave of Hearts.

"Very well," he stated, "then I would like to tell you something. The Hatter only wants you to become the right Alice because he's tired of waiting! Waiting for the revenge! He may seem nice and all that soft, but there is storm inside. As soon as the Alice have revenged his family, the Hatter will get rid of her. He won't need the girl so powerful anymore. It is just dangerous for him to have such an ally. Think of it! We give you choice, but the Hatter only gives you time. Soon he will return and bring you with him to the White Queen. And you won't resist. He won't let you. Remember my words. I know him too well." He saw a spark of doubt in her eyes and grinned at his success, "He killed people, you know. Especially ones that he thought were the Alices, which hadn't been able to revenge his family."

Alice's head shot up at these words and the Knave continued, "So many innocent lives, such a shame!"

He was standing right in front of her right now. Alice noticed it and her eyes glowed in fury, "Get out of here!" She shoved him toward the exit.

Stayne chuckled, "Oh, I will go, Alice. Just think about your position." and. He left the room, even closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm almost done with the story. It won't be a long one. Hope you liked this chapter^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Love must not interfere

**A/N: Wooohooo! I'm back! There're not much left to write, but I'm a bit busy to finish it already. Don't worry, fellow readers, I'll try to end all this stuff ASAP. Now, enjoy!**

**Full name of the chapter is lower.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OCs and my own plot. Everything else belongs to Lewis Caroll and Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Love must not interfere with War**

Tarrant was riding through the forest. Sonas was running very fast. In fact, if he ran a little slower - they would make it at the dawn. But the Hatter asked him to run as fast as he could, for he had little time for the road.

Sonas wondered why he was in a haste. The Queen had demanded the Hatter in the morning, but not in the early one.

The white mustang didn't get all the situation. He was a royal horse. Why should he work at night?

The Hatter's mind was full of thoughts, as well. He pondered over how he could win more time for Alice. According to the light coloured skies in the East, the Frabjous day would be the next. And the great battle would begin approximately in 36 hours. And the Alice still didn't choose which side she would join.

Oh, he loved her. Truly, madly, deeply. Tarrant Hightopp wasn't that oblivious about that feeling. He used to like someone. It was long ago. And even then his feelings hadn't been so strong. He loved Alice Kingsleigh. But he would never make her join him. Love must not interfere with War. So his feelings were only opened to himself and no one else. If the Fate would be kind - Alice would join them and prove everyone that she WAS the Alice. If not - Tarrant Hightopp would kill Alice Kingsleigh, or Alice Kingsleigh would kill Tarrant Hightopp, for HE then must take the role of the Champion to the White Queen.

Everything on earth happens on purpose. Every event leads to another. Even the flight of an eagle has a link with our current situation. If the Alice would kill him or vice versa- then that's what must happen.

Love must not interfere with War. So Tarrant would do anything to kill the woman he loved. For his kingdom. For his Queen. For his family.

* * *

The Red Queen was sitting on her throne. Well, as usual. She was a Queen, after all. A ruler. And her position would be decided tomorrow. Whether she would continue ruling Underland, or give up the throne to her strange and disgusting sister. Why on earth everyone loved her? She was too kind and unexperienced to be a queen. A ruler must be strong and strict. A serious danger for other countries and if it's needed - for inhabitants. But Her Whiteness was all that kindness. She couldn't harm a creature! She loved potions! Why parents chose her?

Iracebeth of Crims sighed.

Someone knocked at the door. The Red Queen lifted her gaze and ordered the guards to open it.

In walked Alice with determined expression on her face.

The Queen grinned, "Hello, Alice. What are you up to at this early hour?"

Alice didn't even smile. "I am here to tell you my decision," she simply stated.

The smile disappeared from the Queen's face, "And what is it?"

"I will join your side."

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Iracebeth exclaimed, relaxing. "You should go and try on your armor."

Alice still wasn't wearing any expression on the face. She just bowed slightly and left the throne room.

The Knave approached the Queen from behind, "Everything is going smoothly, isn't it?"

"Quite," Iracebeth answered and allowed him to kiss her hand.

When Alice was out, alone in the corridor, she leaned against the pillar and began to cry.

"Nothing is ever accomplished with tears," she heard a deep voice from the window.

She wiped her tears and moved slowly there.

"Who is there?" she heard herself ask.

"Do you not remember me, stupid girl?"

"Absolem?" Alice approached the caterpillar, which was sitting on the windowsill.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't remember me."

"Why?"

"Because you have forgotten your destiny and who you are."

Alice blinked, "But what is my destiny here? You've already told everyone I'm not the one they've been waiting for."

"I've never said such a thing, stupid girl," the caterpillar glared at her.

"But..."

"I said you're Hardly Alice. I never denied the fact that you cannot be the one they need. Now you look more like her though. I even can say you're Almost Alice."

Alice lowered her head, "But I've just made a decision."

"You cannot change it now." Absolem let out a cloud of smoke.

Alice coughed and waved her hand in front of her, "I didn't say I wanted to change it. I will be fighting against the resistance."

Absolem eyed her, "Then why do you cry?"

"I.. it matters not now. I won't change my mind."

"Very well."

"Wait, aren't you against the Red Queen?"

He just chuckled and let out another cloud of smoke, "It matters not now," and disappeared from sight.

* * *

"You've been asking for me, Majesty?" the Hatter asked, bowing.

They were standing in a beautiful veranda in the garden with a beautiful view on the waterfalls.

"Oh, Hatta, you're already here! So fast! I wasn't even able to finish my breakfast," the Queen graciously lifted her hands and smiled.

Tarrant didn't smile in response, "Actually, I'm here since dawn. I thought it's something serious, so I arrived as soon as possible."

"Hatta! You shouldn't have been hurrying. I assure you, nothing's happened. At least for now."

Tarrant blinked. "Then why..."

"Because," the Queen's voice became stern, "I gave you enough time to prove that the girl is the Alice. However, it seems, she's not."

"Majesty! She still hasn't decided! She said she would tell me her decision this morning! Allow me to come back for her response and hopefully for herself!"

The Queen's white face darkened and she glared at the Hatter so that he instantly closed his mouth."

"Frabjous Day is tomorrow. And I won't risk you being at the Enemy's territory now! If this Alice is still there - this means she's not with us!"

"But the Oraculum showed..."

"Then it wasn't her. Then we must hope tomorrow we SHALL have our Champion!"

"The girl has made her choice!" the arguing pair heard someone cut in.

They turned their faces to see the Blue Caterpillar hanging upside-down, halfway in a cocoon.

"What? What is her choice?" the Hatter asked hopefully.

Mirana just glared at him, but he never noticed. His gaze was fully on Absolem.

"This Alice will be fighting alongside the Red Queen."

"No," Tarrant whispered, unable to believe his ears.

"I told you, Tarrant! She's not the way to revenge your family!"

The Hatter's eyes changed into that of red as he glared at her.

The Queen realized what she had just said and hurried to apologize, "Hatta, wait, forgive me! I didn't mean to..."

But he already turned his back to her and started toward the stables. Some time later she saw him rode atop Sonas out of Marmoreal.

Mirana stood there, blinking at the Hatter's bold behaviour. Then she turned to Absolem. "What should I do? I don't have neither Alice, nor Tarrant to be Champion."

"Something may be going wrong, but eventually it can turn out something very expectantly unexpected."

"Expectantly unexpected?" Mirana raised a brow.

"Exactly, and now, fairfarren, White Queen. I hope we shall meet in another life," and he completely hid into his cocoon.

Tarrant walked out of the room right away then.

* * *

Later that day Alice sat on her bed, staring nowhere. She was still contemplating her choice. One minute she thought she made the wrong decision, but the other she was almost sure she decided right. It was already evening, which meant she had less than 24 hours till the doomsday.

She groaned and buried her face in hands. "Oh, God. Did I make the right choice? "

"So, the caterpillar was right." Someone murmured from the corner.

Alice hopped from the bed, looking there, "Who is that?"

"Oh, really?" The Hatter approached her.

"Don't you dare come any closer, Hatter!"

He didn't stop.

"Leave me alone already!" she hissed, turning her back to him.

Tarrant was taken aback with that. He just blinked, unable to believe his ears.

"Why?" all he could ask.

She glared at him. "You are the leader of the resistance. I am against you."

"You promised me..."

"I NEVER promised anything! I said I'd think. And I did. I am joining the Red Queen's side."

The Hatter eyes her suspiciously.

"Why?"

She glared, "What do you mean 'why'? You thought your fake kindness would lead me right into arms of your beloved White Queen? And you... You deceived me! Tricked me into believing you're that innocent and heartbroken! Now look, I'm here, in the Red Queen's castle! I haven't fallen into your trap! So leave me alone! I will fight you tomorrow. We'll see who's on the side of justice!"

The Hatter was silent for some moments. And then he moved towards her.

"Don't come any closer! You are the Killer!"

That made him stop in his tracks.

"Killer?" he asked dumbfounded.

She eyed him in fury, "You thought it'd slip me? You thought I wouldn't know the truth?"

"What truth?"

"Ugh, you are stupid, aren't you?"

He frowned.

"You've been following the White Queen always! You helped her took over the kingdom! Hence, you made the inhabitants suffer. You murdered a lot of them. And now, that the White Queen is in exile, you are craving for the revenge for your family! And what were you doing when the Alices you found didn't succeed? You also killed them." She was panting from the furious speech.

"That's what you think?" he asked after minute of silence, his unblinking eyes on her face. "Ah'm th' reason ye accepted th' Bluddy Begh Hid's offer, am Ah nae?"

She wasn't prepared for that. "What are you talking about? It's... What are you doing?"

He started towards her faster than before. She tried to make as more distance between them as she could. She made some steps back and suddenly halted as she felt the wall behind.

"Stay away!" she whispered, fear spreading inside her.

He didn't listen. He stopped right in front of her and raised his hand.

Alice squinted, waiting for a blow. A blow that never happened. Instead, she felt his hand gently cup her cheek. The girl opened her eyes in surprise and looked at him.

His eyes were a deep shade of blue, meaning he was sad. And right at that moment she wanted to forgive him for everything he had done.

Slowly, not tearing his eyes from his he bent down his head and put his lips on hers.

Alice gasped. His lips were moving against slowly, gently, lovingly. And she surprised herself when she started responding to him. Everything she'd said to him just moments ago - it's all gone away from her mind. He suddenly stopped kissing her and slightly moved back, "Still believe I intend to kill you, don't you?"

"Why not? You want to use me for your own selfish goal. How else can you prove the opposite, if you're hurrying so much? Look at yourself! You keep trying to revenge! And my feelings are not important to you! Why are you so sure I'm the Alice?"

"What if I say that we'd already met once?"

She froze, "When?"

"You were a little girl that time. Walked down to my table and had a lot of fun with us. Even though I shushed you away...sorry for that," he smiled. "And I recognized you now. When I saw you two days ago - I instantly knew you were her. The Alice. he girl that once bravely faced the Red Queen. Convincing, isn't it?"

She didn't answer. She raised her hands, took his face and lowered it down to meet her lips with his.

This kiss was not as gentle as the previous one. This one was far more passionate and fierce. Tarrant was surprised at her actions, but still wrapped his arms about her waist and brought her closer.

"I love you," he whispered between kisses.

The passion was growing. The tongues were dueling for dominance. The hands were roaming over each other's bodies. And the minds were drifting somewhere else, completely forgetting who they were. And only stars knew that there were two enemies, moving together, wrapped into each other's embrace that night.

* * *

"Tarrant?"

The Hatter turned around, continuing buttoning up his coat, and stared at the girl, who was lying under sheets on the bed, which he had left some minutes before.

"Why are you leaving?"

He approached her and sat on the edge of the bed. She sat up, covering herself with one hand, and grabbing his arm with the other.

"Ye ken Ah can'nae stay, luv," he lisped sadly, "We're on opposite sides of the war."

Alice stared at him with pleading eyes, "I don't want to do this."

He sighed, "Ye've already made yer decision. We can'nae change it now."

"But I can't, I love you too! What if something goes wrong?" sobs began to escape her while tears had been already rolling down her cheeks.

All the night, since he had confessed to her, she still hadn't answered. And now he knew the truth. Which caused him more pain than already had been inside him before.

He bent down and pressed his forehead against hers. "We'll handle it, dear."

"How?"

He chuckled, "I'll never hurt you, you don't have to worry."

"But it's not me I'm worrying about! I am worrying about you. I don't want to hurt you or worse - you to hurt yourself for me! What we're going to do is too dangerous!"

"Do we have another option?"

"Yes! We can stop the war! Show them that we can be one!"

He just sighed, "Not all of them are like us, Alice. Some seek revenge, some thirst for blood... And some refuse to give the throne so easily."

He stood up then and kissed the crown of her head. "We can try. Everything would be fine, love."

He turned to the window, ready to leave.

"I believe you."

He turned to her, silently questioning.

"You never did that. What I said before. Did you?"

He just smiled at her and seeing it, she understood. Tarrant Hightopp had never lied to her. And she could always trust him.

* * *

**A/N: Phew... review, guys, it makes me happy ^_^ ****Till next time:P**


	8. Chapter 8: The throne room

**A/N: Phew, I know it's been long... don't kill me, readers! I started the story long ago and I swore to myself that I'd finish it no matter what. Have patience a little bit longer. I hope this chapter will finally give you most of the answers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AIW, only the plot of my own story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8****: ****The throne room  
**

The rising sun bathed the land in light. The new day started its way in the circle of life and brought new hopes, new opportunities, new sorrows and new choices to the whole world.

"Today is an important day, miss," a maid said to the young girl, bringing in the new clothes. Which soon was covered by the armour.

"I know," she simply answered, not really in mood to talk.

"Are you going to accept?" the maid asked out of curiosity.

"Don't you think it's none of your business," Alice replied a bit harshly. She stood up and looked at the maid. "Escort me to the Queen."

The girl hesitantly nodded and they left the room.

As they were walking down the halls, they passed a little crowd of frog-butlers. Alice listened to what they were saying and luckily was able to make out some words.

"Yes, indeed. It was quite strange," one of them spoke.

"Do you think we should tell the Queen?" the second one answered nervously.

"Are you mad? We can't inform her about every noise in the castle! We'll definitely lose our heads."

"But don't you think..." Alice couldn't hear them anymore. But she really didn't care anymore. She now knew what she needed.

The two of them approached the gates and Alice spotted two guards on the both sides of the entrance. They were not cards, for the Queen decided to be guarded by people, which is quite more safe. The two of them were wearing steel armour, shields, swords and helmets, that were covering their faces.

She looked at the maid, giving a hint that she must leave. The girl got the hint.

When she's gone, Alice turned to the guards and said with confidence, "I am here to speak with the Queen."

"We cannot let you in," one of the guards said. "Her Majesty is alone there. You must be escorted by someone."

The other guard looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

The first one looked at him and even though Alice couldn't see his face, she was sure, he was annoyed.

"Do you even listen to her orders, new one?" he asked harshly.

"Yes, sir," the younger one stuttered, "I promise it won't happen again."

They turned to Alice and... fell silent.

Alice coughed and they didn't pay any attention to her.

"Ok," she crossed her arms in front of the chest, "Maybe you'd escort me in? Don't you think, I'd be able to hurt Her Majesty if there is someone like you two?"

The two exchanged glances with each other and the older one nodded.

"You stay here and I will go there with her."

The younger one nodded and another one opened the door and went in with her.

The Queen was sitting on her throne, her head resting on the back of it. Her eyes were closed.

Alice made some steps to the throne, feeling the guard close behind. She stopped right in front of Iracebeth and took a great risk. She shouted.

"Iracebeth of Crims! I demand you immediately give up the throne to the rightful monarch and hereby is ought to be banished from the kingdom!"

The Queen jumped and almost fell down from the throne.

"Who dared?" she shouted, still a bit sleepy.

Her furious eyes looked around the throne room and finally stopped on the girl in front of her.

"The Alice?"

"Yes, the Alice. And you must immediately leave the kingdom!"

For some seconds the Queen only stared at the girl in front of her, and the guard behind Alice, whose expression was dumbfounded as well, though she couldn't say, for his face was not seen.

And she laughed. Laughed very loudly. And then stopped.

"Stayne!" she shouted and in five seconds her loyal Knive was right beside her.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Kill her! Off with her head!"

"My pleasure," he smirked and raised his sword at her.

He lunged at the girl, intending to pierce her right through the heart, but something stopped him.

He looked in shock at the guard, who was now standing between them and holding the Vorpal Sword, blocking his blow.

"What the ...?" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, for the Vorpal Sword once again met with his own blade.

The guard was striking with a great speed and the Knave was hardly able to protect himself. Blow after blow fell down on Stayne, and he couldn't believe that his opponent - a mere soldier - was stronger than him.

And that's when the guard crushed one last blow and Stayne found himself on the floor without a blade.

He looked up at his superior in fear, waiting for one last strike. But the guard straightened up and to Stayne's surprise Alice came over to him and took his free hand. The guard then took off his helmet and the Queen and the Knave gasped in surprise when Tarrant Hightopp showed his face to them.

"H-Hatter?" the Queen stuttered and stood up.

But the Hatter raised the Vorpal Blade at her. "Stay where you are."

She gulped and nodded.

"How did you get this?" she asked, pointing at the Vorpal Sword, "It was guarded by the Bandersnatch itself!"

"It's a long story. I can say only that I had something of this nice pet and it politely let me take this blade."

As the Hatter was speaking, the Knave took the opportunity. He rolled over and grabbed his own sword. He made a step to Alice and Tarrant and lifted his arm to make a blow right through the girl.

Fortunately, the Hatter reacted very fast. He blocked the blow, grabbed Stayne's arm and screwed it so that his sword pierced through the Knave.

"'tis for meh family! Ye killed them all! An' ye tried teh do this once again some seconds ago!" Tarrant shouted and pushed the enemy on the floor.

The Red Queen screeched and bent down near him. Stayne was dead.

Alice looked at Tarrant to see that his eyes were crimson red and that he was looking at the Queen, intending to kill her as well.

"No, Tarrant!" she shouted and stepped in front of him, taking his face in her palms. "Don't! You must calm down. Everything is fine."

His eyes focused on hers and slowly the colour returned not completely to green, but to yellow at least.

Alice took his hand and rubbed it against her cheek lovingly. Then she turned around to look at the Queen.

Iracebeth was sitting beside her Knave and holding his hand.

"You... you killed him..." she whispered. She didn't even have power to shout her "off with the head!"

Alice took a step forwards. "He wasn't loyal to you, Iracebeth. He never loved you. It's no good to be glad that he died, but you should forget this terrible man. Just forget him..."

"I don't believe you, girl! You tricked me once! I am not to fall into this once again! Jabberwocky!"

A terrible roar filled their ears and some moments later a giant monster broke into the room, smashing the window.

The Hatter was about to get into fight with it, but Alice stopped him.

"No, Tarrant. I must do it myself."

He lowered the sword and stared down at her. "W-what?"

"It is said in the Oraculum that I'm the one who can beat this monster. And I **do** believe that I'm the Alice. So I won't let you do my job!"

With that she snatched the blade from his grasp and ran to the creature.

"Look what we have here," Jabberwock said mockingly. "A "**great**" warrior with a really **great** sword."

"You won't be laughing headless." Alice spat and tried to make some blows. However, the girl seemingly wasn't used to this kind of weapon, so all of her attempts were fruitless. The monster was avoiding every blow, plus it was knowingly keeping its head pretty high, so the girl couldn't chop it off.

Tarrant stood not far from the battle. He wanted to help, to interfere. He couldn't though, for it was already the battle of two champions. But still he kept an eye on them.

"The girl is goner," Iracebeth hissed, looking at the nervous Hatter.

"Don't you even dream," he responded, not even looking at her.

At that moment the Jabberwock attacked Alice and she fell on the floor. The creature was about to pierce its fangs through the Outlandish armour. But Alice reacted well and avoided painful death. However, the monster succeeded in piercing her flesh.

Alice stood up, holding her right shoulder.

'_It's no use to keep up like this. I should be a bit taller..._' and then her gaze fell on the throne. Immediately she rushed to it, with the Jabberwocky right behind her.

She jumped with her feet onto the seat and turned around to block another attack from the monster. The impact was so strong that the monster felt dizziness and retreated for some moments to shake its head. But Alice reacted fast and made another blow; only this one was horizontal and sliced the creature's snout.

It roared and shook the head again, trying to regain senses. It was enough to give Alice time to climb onto the back of the throne and in one swift motion make the giant head fall off its place.

The tremendous creature fell down dead.

Alice swayed on her place and started falling down from the back of the throne, but Tarrant was quick enough to catch her. He kissed her deeply then, holding her bridal style.

They didn't have time for this though, for the gates opened to reveal soldiers and servants. The card-soldiers under the leadership of the guard (yes, the one, who was guarding the throne room with Tarrant) were about to attack. But as they saw Jabberwocky dead, they stopped in their tracks. Everyone knew what it meant.

For some seconds they just stared at the corpses of creature and Stayne, Iracebeth and Alice with Tarrant. But then jovial cheers filled the room and the hall.

The servants and soldiers were finally free from the Bloody Red Queen.

Then the giant Bandersnatch walked into the room with McTwisp on its back. And behind him Absolem himself appeared as well, but now in a shape of butterfly. It wasn't hard to recognize him.

The rabbit hopped to the Iracebeth, took a scroll from his satchel and read the protocol about the Champions' Tournament.

It was said there that the crown was to be given to the monarch, who's Champion has won the battle. And the former monarch was to be banished to the Outlands.

"And a messenger was already sent to the White Queen. So she will be here in some minutes. When she arrives, she will make an accusation to Iracebeth of Crims and she will be sent into exile on top of the Bandersnatch with some accompaniment. When arrived, she will be left there alone on her own." He finished.

Then he turned to Alice and Tarrant and coughed, asking them to stand in presentable poses.

The two blushed and Tarrant lowered Alice on her feet.

Absolem then flew on the rabbit's shoulder and spoke.

"We are grateful for what you've done to our kingdom. To the two of you. And we will never forget you, despite the choice that you are to make in some minutes. What will you choose?"

Alice and Tarrant exchanged looks and nodded.

"It's a bit complicated. We thought about it almost the whole night and finally realized what we want," Alice began.

"Speak," Absolem said calmly.

"We want to stay here..." she was interrupted by the cheers of the crowd.

"Silence!" Tarrant shouted. And the crowd immediately fell silent.

"But," Alice continued, "first of all we need to go to Upland to make some things clear there. And only then return here. And please... we don't want the Queen to know that we decided to stay here. Is it possible that only you and Tarrant's three friends knew about us living here?"

"Of course," Absolem said. We all swear by the name of Underland that the White Queen will not know that you will be living here. From now on the Magic of Underland itself will hide this secret."

"Thank you." Tarrant said, placing his hand on Alice's waist.

The Dodo Bird then took two vials and filled them with the Jabberwocky's blood. "Here, drink only half of them. The other half is to return you back. Good luck and fairfarren."

And the whole crowd said at the same time, "Fairfarren."

"Fairfarren," Alice and Tarrant said and drank from the vials, disappearing from sight.

* * *

**There is not much left. I hope you liked this chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as positive riviews!**


End file.
